fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
How to think of a character
Not sure where to start with your character? Do you have an idea, but not sure how to iron it out? This is a short guide with a collection of questions to help you fill out a character sheet with relevant information. Note: This tutorial assumes you have a character idea - if you don't, worry not. Your Fallout 76 ingame character or your desired playstyle (rifles, heavy guns, pistols) are both a great foundation to build upon. If you have an ingame character or a SPECIAL build to go from, you've already got one part down. Take out a notebook and write down your answers as you go along. Once you're finished with a section, revise and check if the story so far makes sense. Background A background/biography will explain who your character was and who they are now. It's a series of events that lead to certain life experiences, which will then shape your character's personality later on. Don't forget to consider the narrative when writing your backstory. When/where was I born? How old am I? (if born before the bombs) How did I survive the bombs? (if born after the bombs) Where was I raised? Where is my family now? How did I join current faction? What do I do as a job in faction? What is my goal? What do I want to accomplish? A follow-up question after you've written down your answers: Would a person in Appalachia in the Fallout universe realistically find themselves in this situation - is my story believable so far? Personality A person's characteristics are in large determined by their upbringing and their life experience. Take a look at your character's home life, life experience and events you've created for them. Use them to figure out what kind of person would find themselves in these situations, and what kind of person those experiences would end up making them. At the end of the day there's a lot of freedom when deciding a personality, so do what you think is the best mixture between the above, and what you think you're able to roleplay best. Below are a few examples to help you: Would a person who likes to be alone and has a mistrust of people really be a Responder, working to help others? Unlikely. A Responder is more likely to be a kind person, who cares about other people's well-being. Your character grew up around raiders, but is now finally looking to build a better life. Their traits would currently reflect those of a raider - bad manners, aggressive, probably impulsive. They would take time to learn to rely on other people and become a normal member of a friendly group. Your character had military family and was raised in a strict household. They can grow up and become one extreme (strict, authoritative) or the other (lets people have freedom, has a carefree attitude). Or neither! Not everything in your character's life has to play a role in shaping them. Appearance Appearance does not necessarily reflect personality (same goes for vice versa). Try to stick to what is realistic or appropriate for the era/setting, and feel free to put a Fallout spin on it. Include things like your typical appearance descriptions - eyes, hair, their features, and how someone carries themselves. You can follow up by describing their clothing and/or armor, and any other special things you've included. Does your character have any traumatic past experiences (raider abductions, beatings, accidents)? This would be the perfect opportunity to give them a well-placed scar. Did your character not have adequate shelter when the bombs dropped? Maybe there's a chance their face is in really poor condition because of the radiation, or they might even be turning into a ghoul. Note: Don't use ingame item names to describe clothing, eg. "she wears a drifter outfit". Instead, describe the item's characteristics: "she wears a worn and torn leather trenchcoat with a belt to keep it pinched at the waist". Still need help and/or ideas? Don't be afraid to ask for opinions and suggestions in #rp-help on Discord. Category:Roleplay